Send Me an Angel
by Chibi Spitfire
Summary: For someone like Kensei, his defenses have always been up in every part of his life. Yet all it takes is one accidental encounter for those defenses to completely crumble. As they say, be careful what you wish for... Kensei/OC (Pre-Turn Back the Pendulum)


It was boring... Oh so damn boring. Seriously, why did nothing exciting every happen around Sereitei? Silently, the silver-haired captain wished that something, anything exciting would happen to him in order to help break the monotony of life there.

Kensei sighed as he left another meeting that the head captain had called them all in for, Hirako yammering on in his ear about how his fourth seat along with his lieutenant combined were the current banes of his existence.

Seriously, why the fuck did Shinji think he gave a damn that Akina was cockblocking him and keeping him away from her cousin? The man was almost as worse as Mashiro...almost.

"Keeeennnnseeeeiiiiiii!"

Ah and speak of the fucking devil.

With a groan, Kensei stopped in place as his bubbly lieutenant bounced right up to him, Shinji's raven-haired fourth seat in tow. He gave a curt nod to the younger woman out of courtesy. "Omori."

Akina grinned and lifted a hand in response. "Yo, how's it going Kensei?" Shifting her gaze to the side, she glared orchid eyes at her own captain as Shinji gave her a frown. "Eh Captain Hirako, you sure you want to be frowning like that so much? After all, you keep that up and your face'll stay like that forever. Then whatever will my dear cousin Hoshiko think of you? Oh not that it matters, am I right?"

Kensei groaned and shook his head as that one statement sent Shinji into a state of rage, cursing at his fourth seat while he towered over her and threatened her. Kami, why did he even stick around? Damn, he wished something, anything would happen around here that would keep his attention and not want to drive him to homicide.

"Kensei!"

Oh yeah. Mashiro still hadn't told him what was so damn urgent.

"Damn it, Mashiro! Will you speak up already instead of fidgeting in place like you've got to piss?! Some of us have important things to do, you know!"

The girl blinked wide eyes and stopped jumping as she tried to think of what she had needed to tell Kensei.

"Ummm...I forgot! Kensei you big dummy, you made me forget!" She chirped out, scratching her head while she pouted.

Kensei felt his eye twitch and Akina completely blocked her captain out the moment she realized that Kensei was now emanating pure, unadulterated rage.

"Um, Mashiro..."

The bubbly lieutenant quickly whipped her head around, giving Akina her full, undivided attention. "Yeah?"

"I think..."

"You do? Wait, think what?"

"That we should run!" And with that, the fourth seat of the fifth squad grabbed onto Mashiro's wrist just as Kensei began to charge them.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

"Shit!" Just great, where could they get to where Kensei couldn't get to them?! Then a brilliant idea hit Akina and she began to book it for the sixth division with the other woman still close behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up if you want to live, Mashiro!"<p>

"WAAAAHHHHH! KENSEI'S A MEANIE!"

Akina knew of one person in the sixth that didn't completely hate her, and she could only hope and pray that her friend would be willing to hide both she and Mashiro for just a little while.

"He's gonna kill us~!" The green-haired woman bawled as she clung to Akina's sleeve, blinking as they both came to a complete stop.

"Midori! Thank Kami you're here!"

Mashiro peered around her friend to find a red-haired, green-eyed woman blinking owlishly at the pair. She instantly brightened upon recognizing the woman. "Dori! You gotta help us!"

The woman shook her head before planting a hand to her hip, her other arm filled with paperwork. "What have you two gotten yourselves into now?" She looked from Akina to Mashiro before releasing a heavy sigh. "Do I even want to know?"

Akina jabbed a finger in Mashiro's direction. "Her captain's in a foul mood and he's out for blood!"

Green eyes blinked once, then twice before focusing on Mashiro. "Out for blood? I thought you were in the ninth? Did you get transferred to the eleventh and I didn't hear about it?"

"Noooo~! Kensei's a meanie and he's mad for no reason!"

"I highly doubt that it's for _no reason_ knowing you," Midori laughed and looked all around before motioning for the pair to follow her. "I've got to run some errands for Captain Kuchiki, but you two can hide out in one of the spare rooms until I get back."

"YOU'RE A LIFESAVER MIDORI!" The two women shouted in unison, tears of joy running down both their faces.

"Just please don't destroy anything before I can get back, alright?" Sliding a door open, she waited for both Akina and Mashiro to get in before sliding it close. "Now I mean it, I don't want my captain to be upset with me so please promise me you'll both be good."

"We promise!"

"Yeah, what Akina said!"

"We won't hurt anything!"

"On purpose at least!"

Now why did a sense of dread suddenly fill Midori? She managed a slight smile before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction to begin delivering paperwork for Captain Kuchiki.

Midori Sakurai was a petite woman, with red, curly hair and wide, forest-green eyes, an only child and to a fault, too good a friend at times. She lifted a hand in an attempt to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape, imaging just what her two friends had done to bring the wrath of a captain of the Gotei 13 upon them.

She really should have been paying attention to her surroundings as she walked around that corner.

Instantly, two bodies collided with one another, the pair falling to the ground and papers flying up and landing all around the two.

Kensei recovered first, hands slamming into the ground as he propped himself up and whipped his head down to see just who had walked into his path.

"Shit! Why don't you watch where you're going?! Don't you have eyes, or are you just completely brainle..." Strange enough, he suddenly found that he now couldn't form a single coherent thought, much less finish his original sentence. The individual that lay beneath him was a red-haired woman wearing the uniform from Squad 6; another thing he noticed was that he was positive he had never seen her before.

Surely he'd have remembered meeting a woman like _this._

Well, the last thing he had expected when trying to find Mashiro and Akina was be tripped by a shrimp. No, scratch that. The last thing he had ever expected was to come face to face with a green-eyed vision and become completely unable to tear his gaze away from this woman's face.

It was a soft voice coupled with a firm push against his chest that brought him back to reality.

"C-Captain Muguruma! C-Can you please get off me?!"

Ah shit, he was still on top of her, wasn't he? "Sorry!" He quickly sat himself up before pulling the woman to her knees as well. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Damn it, he better not be blushing! He was _not_ the kind of man who did stupid shit like that!

The curly-haired woman slowly shook her head, refusing to look him in the eye as she began to scramble around and find all her papers. "N-No, I'm fine... Oh no! My paperwork! It took me forever to sort it all out!" She began to wail, scrambling to try and make sure she had all her papers.

"Ah, let me help you with those!" It was the least he could have done after knocking her down and yelling at her. It was definitely _not_ because he found her somewhat attractive.

"I've got them," she murmured before blinking at the stack of papers that the captain quickly handed to her, refusing to look her in the eye and instead looking off to the side. She gently took the papers from his hand, lips slowly curving upwards into a small smile.

"Thank you, Captain Muguruma. I didn't mean to run into like that, I suppose my mind was elsewhere."

"It was my fault! I was in such a rush to find my damn lieutenant... Er, you haven't seen her by chance, have you?"

Green eyes blinked before Midori slowly shook her head. "N-No, I don't believe I have." Of course she had, but Midori wasn't about to disclose that when she had promised both Mashiro and Akina she would keep their location a secret.

"Ah, I see." He forced himself to swallow before offering a hand to the petite woman.

Midori stared at the hand offered to her before gently placing her small hand in his much larger one. As Kensei stood them both to their feet, Midori flashed a brilliant smile, ensuring her papers were safely tucked in the crook of her arm. "Thank you, Captain Muguruma."

Kensei grunted in response. "It's no problem, really. Er, miss..."

Green orbs blinked as Midori quickly caught on that she hadn't introduced herself. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Midori Sakurai, unseated officer of Squad 6."

The silver-haired man felt his mouth grow dry at the shy smile she offered him, nodding his head once to acknowledge that he had heard her.

Slowly, both their gazes moved to their hands which were still connected and both individuals instantly yanked their hands back, now refusing to look one another in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry about that!"

They both began to apologize profusely at the same time and all the while, the pair were completely and blissfully unaware of two sets of eyes watching them from a safe distance.

"Dori... And Kensei?"

Lavender eyes narrowed as Akina whipped her head toward Mashiro. "Whatever you're thinking, forget about it. There's no way Kensei could keep an interest in someone as sweet as Midori. They're complete polar opposites! She's got the patience of a saint, and just looking at you makes Kensei want to commit homicide!"

The green-haired lieutenant bit her lower lip and gave a silly grin, not taking her eyes off her captain and friend as they talked to one another. "I dunno~ just look at 'em, Akina!"

Akina frowned, silently conceding that the bashful way the pair were interacting with each other was kind of cute, especially considering how Kensei had _never_ acted that way at any point in time that she could recall; but she wasn't about to admit that Mashiro was right. "You honestly think your captain would ever ask Midori out on a date of his own volition?"

Mashiro's face fell, instantly deflating. "Oh." Akina had a point. In all the time she had served in the Ninth, she had never once seen Kensei go out on a date or even hear him talk about women he was interested in.

"Exactly," Akina sighed and then the wheels in her mind began to turn. "Although... No, it's such a long shot."

"Tell me!" Mashiro instantly jumped onto Akina's back, nearly sending the other woman crashing into the ground.

"GAH! Mashiro, calm the hell down!" Once she managed to push the green-haired woman off of her being, Akina turned and gave the other a wide grin.

"What if," she paused for a bit of dramatic effect. "We enlist the help of Lisa and the others? It's painfully obvious that your captain has been bitten by the smitten bug and I'm thinking that Midori needs a strong gruff man in her life to bring her out of her shell."

Mashiro's eyes were wide as saucers, sparkling with excitement the longer she listened to Akina's plan. "Oh~ Akina! Do you really think if we get everyone to help, it'll really work?!"

"It has to! We have to get your captain off our backs somehow and if he's distracted by a love interest then maybe he'll take that stick out of his ass and actually be somewhat likable!" Hands planted themselves to her hips as Akina threw her head back and laughed.

Well, that is until she saw the look of complete horror on Mashiro's face.

Akina froze in place, her laughing slowly coming to a stop before she forced herself to swallow. "Please tell me Kensei isn't right behind me?"

"And just what the hell are you two snickering about over here?"

The raven-haired woman yelped and threw herself onto Mashiro. "RUN MASHIRO!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Get your asses back here!" Before Kensei could get very far, he found himself distracted by a light tinkle of laughter, slowly stopping and pausing to give the petite woman he had just met a slow smirk.

"Now don't be too cruel to them, Captain Muguruma," Midori offered Kensei a bright smile, papers still firmly pressed against her chest. "I know they don't really mean any harm."

At hearing that, Kensei snorted and shook his head. "I'll be kind enough to give them a minute's head start. Though, I guess I can't stay too mad at them, I _did_ get to meet you," he grumbled under his breath, a hand reaching up to rub at the back of his head when he suddenly realized what he had said.

Midori felt her entire face redden, her fingers clutching her papers in a death grip as she watched the captain splutter out an apology and then rush off after his lieutenant and the fourth seat of Squad 5.

The red-head managed a small smile as she silently watched Captain Muguruma's back, heart skipping a beat as she looked through her pile of paperwork she had to deliver and realizing that some of that paperwork had to go to Squad 9. It looked like that wouldn't be the last time she would have an encounter with the handsome captain...

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know! This is a short oneshot that is coming out of a much longer fic I have planned for the Turn Back the Pendulum arc. Unfortunately that fic will not be written out for awhile but I wanted to introduce my characters Akina and Midori just to see what you all thought. <strong>

**Or who knows? Maybe instead of keeping this a oneshot, I'll make this story separate from my TBtP story and just make this part a story of its own. I just can't seem to stop being crazy for my smexy Kensei. *hearts in my eyes* **

**Please leave reviews and let me know! **


End file.
